The present invention relates to a seat belt system for restraining a vehicle occupant in a vehicle seat.
A known seat belt system for an occupant positioned in a seat of the vehicle includes a pair of shoulder belts extending from an upper portion of the vehicle seat. Each of the shoulder belts has one end connected with the vehicle and another end connected with a buckle assembly.
A lap belt extends from each side of the vehicle seat and partially across the lap the vehicle occupant. Each of the lap belts has one end anchored to the vehicle adjacent a side of the vehicle seat. Each of the lap belts has another end connected with the buckle assembly. The buckle assembly interconnects the shoulder belts with the lap belts when the belts are extended about the occupant of the seat.
In accordance with the present invention, a seat belt system for helping to restrain an occupant of a vehicle seat includes a lap belt. The lap belt includes first and second portions extensible adjacent opposite sides of the vehicle seat and across a seating portion of the seat. A buckle assembly releasably connects the first and second portions of the lap belt while extended across the seat. A retractor includes a spool rotatable about an axis. The first and second portions are secured to the spool. The spool is biased to rotate in a first rotational direction to wind the first and second portions onto the spool. The first and second portions when tensioned urge the spool to rotate in a second rotational direction opposite said first rotational direction to unwind the first and second portions from the spool. A locking mechanism is actuatable to lock the spool against rotation in the second rotational direction. A first web grabbing device is actuatable to clamp onto the first portion when the locking mechanism is in the locked condition. A second web grabbing device is actuatable to clamp onto the second portion when the locking mechanism is in the locked condition.